We Belong Together
by DaysCINGGRogan
Summary: AU from the hug in 9x22 but happening just after S10 Episode 22. Martin gets the call that his father is coming home, but he was injured. This leaves Martin flying with Ruthie to Scotland and the marine hospital caring for his father. Eric passed away from Congestive heart failure
1. Chapter 1

**We Belong Together**

By: DaysCINGGRogan

AU from the hug in 9x22 but happening just after S10 Episode 22. Martin gets the call that his father is coming home, but he was injured. This leaves Martin flying with Ruthie to Scotland and the marine hospital caring for his father. Eric passed away from Congestive heart failure

Rated: Fiction M - English - Romance/Humor - [Martin B., Ruthie C.] [Simon C., Deena S.] - Words: 362 - Reviews: 1 \- Favs: 1 - Follows: 1 - Published: Jan 23 - id: 13484547

**Summary: these are the events of Post S9, but that occur a full year later. This happens at the end of S10 rather than S9. NO Sandy, Aaron will be Ruthie and Martin's later on. S10 will have built rather than destroyed the close friendship Ruthie and Martin had. Martin and Ruthie end up in Scotland when Bill gets injured right after receiving the news, and he will be shipped stateside with a short period. During Ruthie sophomore and Martin's senior year, they grow closer as Eric's death happens during that time. Please Read and Review if you like Martin and Ruthie from 7****th**** Heaven. Eric will not be in this story and will only come up in terms of his death, gaining mention as such a small point. This is months after Eric's death. **

Chapter 1

Ruthie was in as much shock as Martin. First, the news had come that Bill Brewer was coming home. His time service in Iraq had come to an end. The very next day come the news that Bill was injured and being shipped to a marine hospital in Scotland. Eric's death made the year difficult. Martin had been a big help to Annie throughout the school year and a fantastic friend and support system to Ruthie. Now Ruthie was able to return the favor by being there for Martin. They had always seen his father coming home as a positive. Both recognized they had feelings for the other.

"Martin, I talked to Matt and my mom both," said Ruthie after entering the garage apartment. "I'm coming with you to Scotland. If we are there longer than the summer, mom has a plan set with both Crawford and Kennedy that neither missed any school time. It all correspondence classes if that need arises."

"Ruth…" Said Martin at a loss for words, he stepped forward, hugging his best friend. The young woman who he loved more than anything. "You won't be able to be home for your birthday Ruthie that much I know. Your is In October the word I've got so far puts my Dad in the hospital that long."

"And your is in December early, Martin," said Ruthie. "Maybe neither of us will be here in Glen Oak for my 17th or your 19th birthday Martin. But you need support dealing with all of this. And I love you, Martin. Helping you deal with what happening with Bill recovery gives us time to sort out where we go next. We but things on the back burner for so long because of his deployment getting extended twice. Then my Dad died; it brought Matt and Sara home."

"What about the returning prior friend of your Lynn Hamilton, that was mentioned that she was coming to Kennedy?"

"No one is more important than you, Martin," said Ruthie. "If Lynn truly someone worth renewing my former friendship with, she'll understand why she doesn't see me at school until whatever point we return. I've talked to my mom about something else too. When we return, I'm going to stay with your Dad and you. The house is being turned over to Kevin and Lucy since the church owns it. My mom, the twins, are getting an apartment nearby. Sam and David will have to transfer schools with being able to graduate this year; I don't want to get pushed back by the transfer."

"OK, so then we go together once I receive word I can fly out," said Martin. "As long as Annie's agreed, I won't stop you." Ruthie leaned her head against Martin's chest.

What Martin and Ruthie couldn't know is two people would surface before they flew out in two weeks. Then first would be Lynn Hamilton, while the second would be a former friend Martin hadn't seen since he was 11 years old. It was also someone he hoped he wouldn't see again. Martin's childhood friend wasn't super supportive when his mother died. Betsy arrived from New York the next morning, Martin's aunt would be flying out with them something that didn't bother either Martin or Ruthie at all. Bill, after all, was Betsy's family as well as Martin.

**Two weeks later**

Betsy, Martin, and Ruthie were flying out the next afternoon. Martin had finally received word that Bill was getting transferred to the Marine hospital located in Scotland. Martin and Ruthie during the two week both often crashed at night in the garage apartment or across the street with Betsy. Annie trusted the two teens as she knew they were still both figuring how to make the transition from best friends into a committed relationship. She also knew both Martin and Ruthie had more respect for themselves and each other than Simon did. Martin was helping Ruthie pack when Annie knocked on the door.

"Ruthie, I know you guys fly out with Betsy early, but there is someone downstairs who wants to see you," said Annie. "I suggested now might not be the best time."

"Give Martin and me five minutes ask them to wait at this point it's easier if I bring the luggage down when I come down," said Ruthie.

"I'm proud of both of you," said Annie. "You both are dealing with a lot this last year. You'll be graduating in June Ruthie after the completion of your third year of high school. You'll both be going to college in New York. And you Martin are taking a year at Crawford to figure out what the deal scholarship deal for yourself in New York will be."

"I know," said Martin. "Ruthie and I were talking before you come up. And I don't think there is much more either of us can handle, but this morning Aunt Betsy told me there is one more thing I might have too. She got word from the Marine corp. A woman claiming to be my mother, a woman claiming her family separated her from my father and me. I don't know what to believe because I walked out as the Grants arrived. Their someone, my family, knew from a former base from the time I was nine until I was 11. Their daughter isn't someone I wish to see again. She wasn't very supportive from the time my mom got sick until the time my Dad requested the transfer to California so that Aunt Betsy could be my guardian whenever he deployed."

"Betsy did the right thing when she moved to New York," said Annie. "Letting you stay here. As you pointed out during your father's latest deployment, even now that he will be coming home, you've dealt with more than your fair share of things. I'll let the Hamilton know you'll be down soon Ruthie. And I heard what you told Martin I couple of weeks ago and your right. If Lynn doesn't understand why your leaving tomorrow than right now isn't the time for you to renew a friendship with her." Annie left to allow Ruthie to finish packing as Martin helped her. All his luggage was packed already and back at the house with his Aunt. Ruthie and Martin would take her luggage over later in the evening.

**Downstairs in the family room**

Annie rejoined the Hamilton's after letting Ruthie knew the Morgan and Patricia were here with their youngest Daughter Lynn. Lynn was Ruthie's age but still had two year of high school left. This was the second time over the years that Ruthie had skipped a year because she was so smart. The second occurred happened after her freshmen year at Kennedy moving Ruthie into AP courses the school decided wasn't enough. The put Ruthie in Junior level course which is part of the reason she was graduating a full year earlier along with summer semesters both the summer before and summer after her freshman year.

"Ruthie will be down in a couple of minutes," said Annie. "Ruthie flies out tomorrow. It a long story."

"You forget Annie that I'm I minister just like Eric was, and just like Ruthie is," said Morgan. "As I matter of fact the reason why we are back in fact is that I will be working with Lucy at the church."

"Lucy mentioned that," said Annie. "I'm just not sure it my story to tell."

Right after that Martin came down the stairs and Martin responded to what Annie had just told Morgan, "It ok they might just be retuning to Glen Oak Annie," said Martin. "But anyone who knows you and who knew Eric knows also my father is active Marine at least at this moment in time."

"I know Martin," said Annie. "It more how little we know about the current situation. His commanding officer has spoke more to you than even to your Aunt Betsy."

"Excuse me," said Patricia.

Before Annie could respond or Patricia could say more, Ruthie spoke up, "Reverend and Mrs. Hamilton please meet Martin Brewer. Martin this are long-time friend of my parents. Reverend and Mrs. Hamilton along with their youngest daughter Lynn."

"Nice to meet the three of you. Mrs. Hamilton regarding the question Annie didn't want to supply an answer two my Dad been deployed to Iraq for the last three to four years as a marine. He got word that his as coming home. He might even be heading for an honorable discharge he still awaits word on the retirement part. He got injured during the end of his activity duty in Iraq two and a half weeks ago. He finally being flown out of Iraq to Scotland and a hospital the US Marine Corp has a contract with to care for wounded marines. Ruthie and me fly out with my Aunt Betsy in the morning in order to meet the medivac when it land at Surehaven Glasgow Hospital from Iraq."

"Excuse me for asking but you've mentioned an Aunt but not your own mother," asked Morgan politely.

"She presumably died when I was 11 from cancers. But my Aunt got word from the Marine Corp of a woman claiming to be my mom who is alive," said Martin. "So it brings up suddenly a lot of questions that neither My Aunt Betsy my dad's sister or I know what to believe. Mentioning the fact to my father at least right away doesn't seem to be an option with his situation. He was injured serving his question. If the woman truly is my mother where she been all these years."

END OF Chapter one with this minor cliffhanger. PLEASE Review.

Chapter 2

Rest of Hamilton's visit

The Grant Family

Betsy Martin and Ruthie leaving for Scotland.

{Future chapters will be Longer this is just the start to the story}


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is coming but I've been working on a second Martin and Ruthie fan fic muli chapter fic that would not get out of my head so I got that typed up and I going to work to edit that tomorrow as I got two none 7th heaven fics that need editing as well. Preview to chapter 2

"None of this makes any sense, " Morgan spoke having been quiet for a while.

"Martin didn't say the part about his mother did," explained Ruthie. "But his father is a Marine still on active duty so there nothing unexplainable in that part of the matter."

"My Aunt had a career opportunity in New York, my dad took an emergency leave when that surfaced," said Martin. "He agreed that moving again wasn't the best option so he agreed with Eric and my aunt that moving in here was truly the best option. So I've lived here with the Camden since just a few weeks after my sixteenth birthday."

Lynn had been quiet up until the point, her focus had been on the interaction between Ruthie and Martin. She had the conversation happening totally tuned out. Ruthie had paid much attention to what was happening either with Lynn. Her and Martin had a very early morning the next day.

"Ruthie I was thinking tomorrow would be a perfect day to meet for lunch and plan for this year at Kennedy," said Lynn

"While that is a nice thought but I won't be here," said Ruthie. "As you missed Martin and I fly out in the morning with his aunt Besty to Scotland. His father is a marine who was injured in active duty in Iraq. Bill needs surgery and rehab. Martin & I don't exactly know when we will be made part of the school year might be a correspondence course for me as well as Martin for his first semester or part of it of college at Crawford."

"Martin and I have been there for each other through I lot, his father deployment, my father's death," said Ruthie. "Other family stuff that has occurred just to name a few."

MORE to come this is just a preview, the full 13 pages will get posted when I can get it fully edited


End file.
